Random Word Association
by Haganemaru
Summary: TRADUCTION. A court d'idée, le Psy de Sasuke décide d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.  NaruSasu  - Anniv Naruto


**Auteur** : The Cereal Killer

**Traducteur** : Haganemaru

**Bêtalectrice** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UA/Humour/Yaoi/Romance/OS

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke / Kakashi x Iruka (sous-entendu)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer spécial<span>** : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas (moi Haganemaru) mais provient du recueil de la géniale The Cereal Killer. Je lui ai bien sûr demandé l'autorisation de traduction et de publication en premier lieu )

**Résumé** : A court d'idée, le Psy de Sasuke décide d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Ceci est une fiction humoristique et inutile faite en deux ou trois heures pour soulager la tension… Amusez-vous… Oh et, hem… pour ceux d'entre vous qui pense à « Sasuke et le Lama » (NdT : C'est une référence à un passage de sa fiction « _Right Here Waiting_ » traduite prochainement)… Biiiiieeeen, le lama ne coopère pas encore mais il sera là pour votre plaisir dans quelques jours, promis !

**Note importante à lire**** !**

Ok, donc, voici quelques facteurs techniques pour que vous compreniez cette fiction. Désolée pour la leçon mais elle est nécessaire. « Random Word Association » est un test psychologique créé par Freud qui se base et analyse vos réactions immédiates à certains mots. Le psy dit un mot et vous devez répondre avec le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit. Ensuite, l'analyse de ce test n'est pas seulement basée sur le mot que vous dites, mais aussi sur le temps de réponse. La théorie de Freud consiste à ce que les réponses données rapidement sont les choses avec lesquelles vous êtes familiers et qui ne vous dérangent pas, mais les réponses qui sont lentes à venir sont celles qui indiquent une agitation du subconscient. Par exemple : Si vous êtes superstitieux et que votre Psy dit le mot « magie », cela prendrait un moment (plus de trois ou quatre secondes) pour que vous répondiez et indiquiez « Sorcière ». Bien ? Souvenez-vous-en.

**Note 3** : Bien, leçon terminée. A part ça… appréciez l'humour. Les délais impartis pour les réponses importantes sont aussi inscrites avec les réponses, ainsi vous pouvez avoir une double dose d'humour. **FAITES ATTENTION AUX DELAIS IMPARTIS QUAND ILS SONT DONNES ! XD**

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? »<p>

Kakashi sourit avec bienveillance à l'adolescent boudeur habillé de noir, assis de l'autre côté de la table en chêne de la pièce gris foncé du Centre de Conseil et de Guide du département des Arts de l'Université de Tokyo.

Ledit adolescent était Sasuke Uchiha en personne, héritier d'Uchiha Designs Inc, major des Beaux Arts, briseur de cœur scolaire, génie esthétique et éternel emmerdeur de Kakashi.

« Ton Conférencier en Dadaïsme dit que tu te comportes… anormalement… dans sa classe.

− Et, bordel, en quoi un enseignant en Dada sait ce qu'est _être_ _normal_ ? »

Kakashi lutta contre le tic nerveux se formant au niveau de son œil gauche et força son sourire à rester sur son visage.

« Sasuke…

− _Uchiha-san._

− Sasuke, poursuivit Kakashi comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines que le même conférencier t'envoie ici. »

Le psychologue aux cheveux gris attrapa l'épaisse chemise qu'il gardait sur un plateau, spécifiquement intitulée " Le Gosse Emo " et commença à lire à haute voix la liste des comportements " offensants " que le brun avait eus depuis son inscription en septembre.

« … Comportement asocial, sous-entendu extrême froideur, incapable de travailler en équipe, s'isole, problème de communication, assaut verbal… »

Sasuke bondit de son siège.

« Assaut verbal ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux calmement.

« Tu es conscient qu'appeler Mme Yamanaka, et je cite, " _Une tête vide, anorexique, broute-tapis, salope à dix cent_s " est considéré comme injurieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke cligna de l'œil.

« … Non ? »

Kakashi enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Tout. Il avait TOUT essayé.

Chaque traitement psychanalytique humainement connu avait été réalisé dans de vaines tentatives désespérées pour venir à bout de la mauvaise attitude de Sasuke et de sa conduite sociale désastreuse. Trois ou quatre fois par semaine, chaque semaine depuis les six derniers mois, le jeune Uchiha venait – ou terminait – dans son bureau avec une plainte d'un de ses enseignants pour son comportement.

La première fois fut quand Sasuke répondit à son conférencier d'anatomie au sujet de la beauté du corps féminin. Le brun avait fermement déclaré qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, même à distance, dans ces mutations de graisse et de chair que les femmes appelaient " des seins ". Insulté et hurlant sur les merveilles des nénés (*), Jiraiya avait ordonné que Sasuke aille faire évaluer son cerveau pour " défauts " chez le psy de l'école.

Kakashi avait immédiatement pensé que la misogynie de Sasuke provenait de la perte de sa mère suite à un divorce désastreux pendant sa petite enfance. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait alors, pour se conforter dans son opinion, placé son patient sur le canapé Freudien pour que Sasuke soit à l'aise afin de discuter de ce thème si sensible. Kakashi s'était attendu à une discussion à cœur ouvert, à des _larmes_, des _remords_ Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un sourire méprisant de Sasuke alors que le brun le regardait furieusement en lui disant, très crûment, que les femmes étaient trop maquillées, trop parfumées, des merdes toxiques gloussantes, qu'aucune chatte sur terre ne l'attirerait jamais et que Kakashi devrait arrêter d'essayer de penser comme s'il était un putain de psy attardé.

Et cela avait été le début d'une superbe relation.

Deux semaines plus tard, il y eut l'incident où Sasuke laissa délibérément de la peinture acrylique sur le corps de sa partenaire de Body Art, flattant Sakura Haruno pour qu'elle reste le temps qu'il retouche sur la toile le motif dessiné sur sa peau. Elle était restée, même après qu'elle se soit rendue compte que sa peau la démangeait furieusement. Trois heures plus tard, Haruno se retrouvait à l'Hôpital Général de Konoha pour un empoisonnement du sang et encore aujourd'hui, l'Uchiha jurait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le poison s'était retrouvé dans la peinture.

Bien sûr, le dossier de l'Uchiha avait été actualisé pour inclure " Sadisme " et " Tendances violentes ".

Cette fois-là, Kakashi avait essayé le test de Rorschach et ses taches symétriques. Carte après carte, Kakashi gardait un sourire patient alors que ce putain d'emmerdeur s'asseyait là et le regardait fixement en répétant sarcastiquement « Taches symétriques… Taches symétriques… Taches symétriques… Oh je sais !- _Taches symétriques_… Taches symétriques… ».

Oh, ce ne fut pas un été joyeux. Il avait manqué la date commémorative des trois ans avec Iruka pour ça. Depuis, il dormait toujours sur le canapé.

Jung lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Libre Association.

Conversation.

Relaxation Freudienne.

Putain, il avait même essayé le traitement par électrochocs et rien n'avait fonctionné. Il n'était pas près de comprendre la raison qui faisait réagir l'Uchiha de cette façon… et Kakashi n'était toujours pas disposé à croire que Sasuke était le mal incarné… pas encore… il devait trouver une méthode.

Fixant les yeux noirs ennuyés qui lui lançaient un regard furieux, Kakashi repensa à ce en quoi Sasuke était bon. L'Art, sans aucun doute où il ne serait pas à Tokyo U… hem… la littérature peut-être parce que Sasuke était toujours dans la bibliothèque, eh… bien, pour être honnête, la seule chose que Kakashi connaissait et où Sasuke _était vraiment bon_ était les insultes. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans avait un regard furieux qui aurait pu écailler la peinture et des insultes piquantes mettant les murs à nu après qu'il en ait fini.

Mots.

C'était ça !

Claire et précise, la réponse lui vint dans un faisceau lumineux entouré par un chœur d'Alléluia : " Random Word Association ". Le test qui pourrait arracher des réponses à l'Uchiha s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ou pas. Il savait que Sasuke était presque physiquement incapable de se retenir face à des mots qu'il lui lancerait et Kakashi savait que ça fonctionnerait. Il devrait se montrer sournois malgré tout. S'il était trop excité, le brun flairerait quelque chose de louche. Avec un soupir de martyr, il se redressa lentement.

« Donc Sasuke, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as fait appeler Orochimaru-sensei " _pédophile, baiseur de serpent, Michael Jackson Japonais_ " ? »

Pas de réponse.

Psh. Comme il s'y était attendu.

« Très bien, Sasuke, toi et moi connaissons la routine. Je dois t'évaluer pour le registre scolaire et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

– … On ne peut pas_ faire sans _et dire que nous l'avons fait ?

– Non Sasuke, répondit Kakashi en souriant, son seul œil visible se courbant dans le mouvement. Ce serait un mensonge et contre mon serment d'Hippocrate.

Sasuke roula des yeux et marmonna à voix basse « Serment d'Hippocrate, mon cul ». Plus fortement, avec la voix d'un saint torturé, il ajouta, « Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ? Tu vas essayer la _conversation_ encore une fois parce que je crois que ça pourrait être amusant de discuter du manque épouvantable de sexe dans ta vie. Sérieusement Kakashi, tu devrais voir les lignes de tension sur ton visage. Ne pourrais-tu pas l'immobiliser ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Kakashi _savait_ que cette petite merde arrogante le taquinait mais il répondit quand même, glissant une insulte dans ses mots.

« Non, je ne pourrais pas. Les gens _normaux_ appellent ça " viol ". »

Et Sasuke le fixa seulement d'un air absent.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre façon pour l'avoir ? Putain, comment ? Drogues ? »

Kakashi se rappela fermement qu'Iruka serait en colère s'il assassinait un étudiant.

« Arrête tes conneries, Sasuke. Finissons-en avec ça.

– C'est bon pour moi. Le garçon aux cheveux noir se laissa retomber en arrière sur son siège, faisant paraître le mouvement raffiné. Que faisons-nous ?

– Bien… hem… la seule chose que nous n'avons pas essayé, _juste avant de te tuer et de dissimuler ton corps en fait_, est le Random Word Association. »

Pas de réaction. Kakashi continua avec une lueur d'espoir dans les trippes.

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Je dis un mot et tu me réponds juste le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit. Aucune restriction, aucune censure. »

L'Uchiha parut troublé et méfiant pendant une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment cela pourrait le blesser et il pourrait toujours ignorer le jargon de psy de Kakashi après.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? En l'absence d'un meilleur facteur de divertissement, allons-y. »

L'homme masqué aurait pu exulter de joie. Atteignant le tiroir sur le côté, il retira une feuille de papier vierge, un petit chronomètre et la liste de mots déclencheurs pré-approuvée de l'Association de Psychologie et il sourit.

« Prêt ?

– Bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas sérieux de toute façon. »

_Oh, comme Sasuke allait regretter ces mots._

« Bien, commençons. " _Blanc_".

– Vert. » [0.06 sec]

Pendant un instant, Kakashi fixa simplement le brun. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, _putain_ ? La réponse normale était " noire " mais… mais enfin… c'était Sasuke. Il hocha sa tête aux cheveux argentés et continua en mettant consciencieusement la réponse par écrit et le temps de réponse.

« _Crayon_ ?

– Rayon. [0.07]

– _Glace_ ?

– Rosace.

– _Bleu_ ?

– Cieux.

– _Ami_ ?

– Fourmi »

Kakashi perdit patience.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu de rimes, Sasuke, joue selon les règles. »

L'Uchiha soupira, énervé d'avoir été découvert.

« Très bien, parfait. Continuons. »

Se calmant, Kakashi raya les quatre dernières réponses.

« Bien. Maintenant "_Ami _" ? »

Sasuke soupira et se pencha en arrière pour regarder fixement le plafond.

« … Putain… je ne sais pas… Neji… je pense. » [4.6 sec]

Les yeux de Kakashi s'élargirent devant le temps de réponse. Ils allaient sans aucun doute quelque part.

« _Chêne_ ?

– Êtude.

– _Lion_ ?

– … Simba.

– _Sorcière_ ?

– MacGonagall.

– _Garde-robe_ ?

– Putain, c'est quoi ça… Narnia ? »

Kakashi soupira à son tour. Cela avait été amusant le peu de temps que ça avait duré.

« _Chat_ ?

– Minou. » [1.4 sec]

Kakashi repensa à la déclaration, sourit malicieusement et se pencha en avant en jetant un regard sournois.

« _Minou_ ?

– SIDA. » [0.6 sec]

Le psychologue voulut se donner une baffe pour être tombé dans ce piège.

« _Cheveux_ ?

– Blond. » [1.2]

Kakashi leva les sourcils. Ce n'étais pas la réponse qui l'avais surpris mais le ton doux dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait dit. Depuis quand Sasuke qui était de toute évidence brun s'intéressait aux blondes ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blondes sur le campus et Kakashi ajusta ses questions pour essayer de dégoter qui c'était.

« _Partir_ ?

– Loin.

– _Goût_ ?

– Doux. » [3.5 sec]

Là, c'était surprenant. D'un ton tendre et presque attentionné, Sasuke avait dit quelque chose qu'il méprisait ouvertement. Kakashi essaya de le confirmer.

« _Sel_ ? »

Le brun qui ne regardait plus Kakashi fronça le nez.

« Eau. » [1.8]

Bien, c'était un échec.

« _Radio_ ?

– Rock.

– _Voiture_ ?

– Conduire.

– _Frapper ?_

– … et courir », dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. [1.3 sec]

Kakashi roula des yeux.

« _Père._ »

Le corps entier de Sasuke se crispa avant que sa voix étranglée ne dise « Froid » [7.4 sec]

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette seule réponse révélait sur ses rapports familiaux.

« _Vieux_ ?

– Pet.

– _Gemme_ ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Saphir. » [0.15]

Le même ton doux une nouvelle fois. Intéressant.

« _Yeux_ ? demanda Kakashi avec un pressentiment.

– Grand. »

Merde, pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais il continua.

« _Enorme_ ?

– Queue. » [0.3]

L'homme plus âgé était conscient que sa mâchoire venait de s'affaisser. Dans le lourd silence qui suivit, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et eut un rictus.

« Croyais-tu que j'aimais _les femmes_ ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Kakashi voulut se donner une baffe. Comment avait-il pu manquer _ça_ ? La haine évidente envers les femelles était un indice si flagrant qu'il se demanda s'il devenait vieux.

Refermant la bouche, l'homme eut un petit sourire satisfait à son tour. Heh, les choses devenaient un peu plus risquées maintenant avec cette petite confession.

« _Accident_ ?

– … et incendie. »

Quel petit bâtard violent n'était-il pas ?

« _Enfants_ ?

– Vermines.

– _Tuer_ ?

– Itachi. » [0.01 sec]

Kakashi marqua une pause, certain qu'il avait mal entendu.

« Itachi ? demanda-t-il. Comme dans ton… _frère_… de sang ? Cet Itachi ? Famille ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, vraiment intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Kakashi continua.

« _Droite_ ?

– Main. »

Le psychologue eut un rictus. _Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ta main, Sasuke ?_

« _Sakura_ ?

– Salope. [0.3]

– … Je parlais de l'arbre, Sasuke.

– Pareil… quoi encore ? »

L'aîné roula ses yeux noirs et continua à attendre une certaine réaction avec le mot suivant.

« _Sexe_ ? »

Un délicieux frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun et Kakashi dut lutter contre un sourire.

« Sirop. » [1.2]

Ooooooh. Pervers.

« _Chocolat_ ?

– Sauce.

– _Crème_ ?

– Sperme. » [0.5 sec]

Wow… on ne pouvait pas être plus franc que ça. L'homme aux cheveux argent se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, appréciant énormément cette conversation pour des raisons dont il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient purement scientifiques.

« _Peau_ ?

– Bronzée. »

Kakashi dut lutter contre son envie de sauter de sa chaise. Les indices concordaient. Blond, mâle, peau bronzée, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était un peu plus de liens. Il choisit le mot suivant soigneusement.

« Remplir ? »

Sasuke frissonna une nouvelle fois, ses abdominaux contractés.

« Moi. » [2.4 sec]

Kakashi cacha son sourire. _Ainsi Sasuke était receveur, hein. Ce qui signifiait que ce garçon était le dominant de Sasuke et l'Uchiha était de cette sorte de mec qui voudrait un homme plus grand et plus fort. En considérant aussi le sadisme du brun, ce blond devait être quelqu'un de désiré, ainsi l'Uchiha pouvait le balancer à la face de tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas._

_Grand, blond, bronzé, musclé, dominant sexuellement, vraiment désiré. Hummm... Qui baises-tu au juste, Uchiha ? Et bordel, qui peut supporter un trou du cul comme toi ?_

« _Shoot_ ?

– Chiots. »

Quel gentil branleur n'était-il pas ?

« _Sainte_ ?

– … Mère.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais pieux, Sasuke. »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire ravi.

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer. Sainte… mère… tu es un putain de crétin. »

Kakashi l'ignora.

« _Menace_ ?

– Ibiki

– _Épais_ ?

– Dur », répondit Sasuke avec un rictus satisfait.

Merde, Kakashi était si proche. Oh bien, revenons sur les mots approuvés.

« _Matin._

– Suce. »

Heh. On suppose que l'Uchiha n'était pas matinal.

« M_idi_ ?

– Déjeuner.

– _Crépuscule._

– Jacob. » (**)

Kakashi était confus. C'était quoi ça " Jacob " … enfin… pourquoi pas.

« _Gay_ ?

– Gai. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil.

« Oh allez , Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Gay Gai est une plaisanterie qui devait arriver. »

L'homme aux cheveux argent reconnut à contrecœur que l'Uchiha avait raison et se réprimanda pour ne pas y avoir pensé en premier.

« _Peinture_ ?

– Boule.

– _Lit_ ?

– Chambre.

– _Mouillé_ ?

– Sexe.

– _Hache_ ?

– Meurtre. »

Kakashi le fixa un moment.

« Sasuke, tu es un putain de malade. »

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules.

« Continue.

– _Cicatrices_ ?

– Six. »

Kakashi était à peine capable de dissimuler son excitation. Les nombres spécifiques dans les tests d'association étaient importants. Six cicatrices… bordel, qui avait six…

Et la connexion se fit.

Comme un Monster-truck mental.

… Putain de merde…

Le sourire démoniaque qui illumina le visage du psychologue suscita l'appréhension dans les yeux du plus jeune mais l'homme masqué ne dit rien. Il voulait que le brun se vende lui-même.

Sasuke se redressa subitement et regarda froidement Kakashi dans les yeux.

« _Rouge_ ? »

Kakashi cligna de l'œil mais répondit automatiquement « Brun ».

« _Grand_ ?

– Petit. Sasuke qu'est…

– _Animal_ ?

– Dauphin. Sasuke, je suis celui qui _t_'examine ici, pas le…

– Hn. Encore un petit peu, l'épouvantail, dit Sasuke en se renversant en arrière. _Rigide_ ?

– Strict.

– _Profond_ ?

– Plus Profond.

– _Est-il serré_ ?

– Comme un fils de pute… Attends… Bon Dieu, Uchiha, comment tu as fait… »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

« Donc, cela fait combien de temps que tu baises Iruka ?

– T… trois ans.

– Je pensais que tu aurais eu plus de goût qu'un bibliothécaire douloureusement timide, Kakashi. »

Kakashi soupira, fatigué.

« HA ! C'est toi qui parles ! Tu baises avec un membre de la faculté ! C'est illégal, devrais-je rajouter et ne me parle pas de mon goût pour les hommes quand tu es avec le professeur d'Art (***) en Sculpture, cet idiot de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi dirait s'il l'apprenait ? Que lui dirais-tu ? »

Sasuke eut un rictus démoniaque.

« Je lui dirais de jeter un œil à la bite de Naruto et ensuite d'essayer de me faire la leçon. Même si je doute qu'il en soit capable. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil.

« Je suis tombé sur lui à quatre pattes se faisant prendre par Kisame.

– Seigneur, mon neveu, marmonna Kakashi à voix basse au plus jeune. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies besoin d'une thérapie. »

Sasuke frissonna une nouvelle fois et se tourna pour faire face à son oncle. D'accord, son demi-oncle. Kakashi était le bâtard du grand-père paternel de Sasuke – Uchiha Fuji – et le plus jeune frère – de dix ans de moins – de Fugaku. Obligé d'accepter les stigmates de sa naissance, l'adolescent rebelle avait blanchi ses cheveux noirs et il garda cette couleur le reste de sa vie. Il couvrit son visage et son œil gauche pour arrêter de voir la beauté classique des traits des Uchiha, facilement reconnaissable même pour une personne ayant une moitié de cerveau. Après l'obtention de son diplôme et avoir adopté le nom de sa mère, Kakashi disparut de la face du monde et personne n'eut de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se retrouve à Tokyo U, il y a six mois, et découvre son oncle disparu qui le regardait fixement par-dessus la table dans l'aile de psychologie de l'école où on l'avait envoyé pour son " traitement comportemental ".

« Donc, demanda Sasuke. Qu'as-tu déduit de notre petite conversation inutile, Ô Grande Réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes ? »

Kakashi sourit et répondit avec désinvolture voulant plutôt garder pour lui-même les manques émotionnels sérieux de Sasuke qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Rien de plus que je ne savais déjà. Tu es un connard, un malade qui aime le sexe pervers et qui pourrait choisir une carrière de tueur en série. »

Sasuke sourit largement et était sur le point de répliquer quand un coup à la porte les surprit tous les deux. Une tête blonde décoiffée se présenta dans l'encadrement et l'intrus sourit largement.

« Hem, désolé de t'ennuyer Kakashi, mais puis-je te voler Sas… je veux dire… Uchiha-kun, un moment ? »

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans roula des yeux.

« Laisse tomber Naruto, il l'a découvert. »

Le grand blond entra complètement à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte avec une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux quand il fit face à Kakashi.

« On va avoir des ennuis ? »

Pendant un moment des options pour un chantage cruel et intéressant dansèrent devant les yeux de Kakashi mais quand il regarda en arrière et vit l'échange de regards entre son collègue et son neveu, il soupira. Qui était-il – ou quelle loi fédérale – pour faire obstacle à l'amour ?

« Dis-toi, Naruto, adressa-t-il au blond de vingt-quatre ans venu défendre son jeune amant, que tant que tu gardes ton animal de compagnie en laisse, que tu contrôles son comportement et si je ne revois pas son visage arrogant pendant les deux prochaines semaines, nous considérerons cela terminé. »

Sasuke se retourna pour montrer les dents comme une panthère en colère.

« Putain, tu me prends pour quoi, un évadé du cirque ? Un animal ? Je…

– Sasuke, interrompit doucement Naruto, sa voix devenant un grognement sensuel pour donner l'ordre suivant. Sois gentil et remercie ton oncle. »

Il n'avait pas été prononcé mais le « Ou sinon » résonna clairement dans la pièce.

Kakashi sourit enfin largement au doux mouvement du karma et au regard d'acquiescement immédiat sur le visage de Sasuke. Il semblerait qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait contrôler l'Uchiha.

« Oui Sasuke, remercie ton oncle », chantonna-t-il.

L'Uchiha se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait s'échapper et écarteler son oncle dans son dos mais après avoir compris l'ordre dans la voix de Naruto et la menace d'abstinence, un sourire doux se colla sur son visage.

« Oh, bien sûr. Merci mon oncle ».

En se levant de sa chaise, il se pencha en avant pour que seul Kakashi entende et d'une voix sifflante qui aurait rendu fier Orochimaru, il dit :

« Trèèèès bien, continue à sourire autant que tu le peux. Si Naruto pratique l'abstinence, tu ferais mieux d'éviter les coins sombres, espèce de pervers, parce que quand tu t'y attendras le moins, quand tu seras détendu, seul, te masturbant dans ta voiture, BAM ! Je te trouverai et te baiserai. Je sais où tu vis, tu t'en souviens ? »

Juste avant qu'il ne se retourne et regarde innocemment Naruto avec un vrai sourire " Qui moi " accroché au son visage. Etonnement, le blond l'accepta.

« Mec, pensa Kakashi. Quel abruti. »

Le visage bronzé et marqué de Naruto laissa éclater un sourire.

« C'est bien Sasuke. Allez viens, je te ramène à ta classe. »

Le blond enroula son bras autour de l'artiste toujours " souriant " et les conduisit à la porte.

Kakashi fut hypnotisé par la vue : un grand, radieux et souriant blond bronzé habillé dans un dégradé d'orange et de bleu enlaçant un brun pâle, maussade, presque gothique et habillé de noir qui conservait un tic à l'œil dans l'effort de garder un sourire sur son visage.

Cela ressemblait à Paris Hilton et Marilyn Manson.

_Yeeeesh_.

Juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Sasuke lui lança un regard furieux et mima :

" Les coins sombres, Kakashi. Souviens-toi. "

« Je te vois dans deux semaines, gamin », cria-t-il joyeusement en retour.

Ahh, deux semaines. Deux semaines de liberté totale et sans aucun problème Uchiha. Que faire ?

Attends… question débile.

Molester Iruka… tch.

* * *

><p><em>(Deux semaine plus tard, après treize jours « sans sexe » que Naruto avait établis pour punir Sasuke de son comportement social désastreux)<em>

« Hey, Sasuke, questionna le blond recouvert de sperme, ébouriffé et transpirant sur le large lit, dans son appartement en levant les yeux vers son amant brun et nu. Pourquoi prends-tu un couteau de boucher à l'école ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

(*) Argot désignant des seins

(**) Dans la version anglaise, Cereal parle de « Twilight » (Crépuscule donc en français) donc, la réponse de Sasuke est « normale ». J'ai essayé de faire au mieux : )

(***) Pour le « Professeur d'Art en Sculpture », Céréal indiquait « the Sculpture TA », je pense donc que c'est « Teacher Art », en abrévié, ça nous aurait fait « PA », je doute qu'on aurait compris donc, j'ai laissé en version « longue » )

* * *

><p>Aucune offense envers Paris Hilton et Marilyn Manson non plus XD.<p>

**Note de la traductrice** : Pendant la première partie du « jeu » entre Kakashi et Sasuke, j'ai dû modifier certaines réponses pour que les rimes concordent sinon… bin la chute ne se fera pas. Je mets donc cette note à la fin pour voir si vous l'avez relevé XD.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé la traduction et surtout la fiction. N'hésitez pas à commenter celle-ci, soit à l'originale pour que Cereal reçoive les fruits de son travail, ou ici sachant qu'elle a le lien de publication et qu'elle comprend un peu le français.

The Cereal Killer, Tamaki et Haganemaru, fières membres de la Rébellion Yaoi.


End file.
